


Baited

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan, captain of the varsity cheer squad + Servando Carrasco, quarterback of the varsity football team + break-ups = new beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who sent in this prompt (: I know I changed it up a bit, but it was easier to write this way.

Alex sat in the passenger seat of Servando’s black Camaro, staring out the window, dumbfound.  
“What?” Alex asked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.  
“We aren’t working out.” Servando repeated.  
Alex turned and gave him an incredulous look.  
“Why?” Alex asked.  
Servando shrugged.  
“I’ve moved on.” He said simply.  
Alex dropped her jaw, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. She wouldn’t let Servando see her weak.   
“I’m with Sarah now, and I love her.” Servando added.  
Anger flashed across Alex’s face. Sarah was a member of the cheer squad, the same girl who was currently trying to push Alex off the team by consistently missing her cues to catch the captain off a fly or get in the way of one of her stunts and blame the junior.   
Tears were now filling Alex’s eyes, and she kept her head down while everything was silent. The first tear threatened to spill, and Alex quickly grabbed her stuff, getting out of the car.  
“Wait, Alex, let me drive you home.” Servando called.  
Alex scoffed and turned to face him.  
“Fuck off, Servando.” Alex spat, slamming the door shut.  
The forward began the two mile walk home, before stopping right outside the school gates and pulling out her phone, dialing her oldest sister’s phone number.  
“Jen? Can you pick me up?”  
The oldest Morgan daughter was at the curb in a matter of minutes, and Alex climbed in without a word.  
\---   
Two days had passed since then, and Alex sat under the bleachers at lunch every day, eating her sandwich alone and staring at the empty fields.  
“Hey, what’re you doing here?” a voice asked.  
Alex turned to see Tobin Heath, captain of the girls’ varsity soccer team, making her way over to the fellow junior.  
“Just eating.” Alex replied.  
Tobin nodded and plopped down next to Alex on the grass.  
“And you?” Alex asked.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“I always sit here.” The tanned girl answered.  
Alex nodded.  
“I didn’t see you yesterday.” Alex pointed out.  
Tobin nodded, taking a paper bag from her backpack.  
“I was in a meeting with coach.” Tobin replied, taking a bite from her sandwich.  
Alex nodded slowly, scrunching her nose at the bag of carrots she had pulled from her lunch bag.  
“Ooh, wanna trade?” Tobin asked, sitting up.  
Alex raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Dude, I love carrots.” Tobin commented.  
Alex shrugged and held them out while Tobin fished around in her bag, producing a plastic bag full of strawberries.  
“You don’t like strawberries?” Alex asked, dumbfound.  
“They’re not my favorite.” Tobin replied.  
Alex nodded and took the fruit, immediately opening the bag and putting some in her mouth.  
“Oh my God, these are so good.” Alex complimented.  
Tobin laughed.  
“Thanks, I picked them myself.” The midfielder smiled.  
Alex cocked her head to the side.  
“Really?” she asked.  
Tobin laughed, shaking her head.  
“No, silly, I bought ‘em at the market.” Tobin giggled.  
Alex smirked.  
“You’re so stupid.” Alex said, trying to hold back a laugh at her stupidity.  
Tobin shook her head, pursing her lips.  
“And you’re gullible.” The fellow captain shot back, laughing.  
Alex laughed and shook her head in denial, and both of them laughed for a while until the “joke” didn’t seem funny anymore.   
Both of them were silent when the “end of lunch” bell could be heard distantly.  
“I guess that’s our cue.” Alex said.  
“Sure is, unless you wanna skip class and get kicked off the squad.” Tobin reminded them both.  
It was a strict rule at their high school that any skipped classes resulted in removal from extracurricular activities at the school. And neither girl wanted that.  
Alex got up and began gathering her stuff when she dropped her lunch bag. Tobin grabbed it and gave it back to her, their hands touching for a moment.  
Wow, her hands are soft. Alex thought.  
Tobin blushed and pulled her hand away.  
“Sorry.” She mumbled.  
Alex laughed and shook her head.  
“It’s okay.” She assured.  
Tobin nodded and looked up to Alex.  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you around.” Tobin reasoned.  
Alex nodded.  
“I’ll be back tomorrow, so yeah. Unless you ditch me.” Alex frowned playfully.  
Tobin pretended to think.  
“You know, now that I think of it,” Tobin began, laughing when Alex fake pouted.  
“I’m joking.” Tobin laughed.  
Alex smiled.  
“I know, silly, you can’t resist this.” Alex said, gesturing up and down her body.  
Tobin “pffted” with her lips and laughed.  
“I might be able to.” Tobin teased.  
Alex dropped her jaw in feign hurt and looked to Tobin.  
“But the carrots may be necessary for consideration.” Tobin added.  
Alex nodded.  
“Bring the strawberries and it’s a deal.” Alex replied.  
Tobin nodded slowly but surely, sticking out her hand.  
“Deal?” the tan girl asked.  
Alex nodded, taking Tobin’s hand in her own and shaking it with authority.  
“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Alex strolled over to the spot under the bleachers.  
Tobin was already sitting on the grass, this time with an old blanket placed beneath her. Alex also noticed a box in her hand, wrapped up with a pink, spongy substance, and the same substance on a roll on top of the box.  
“What’s this?” Alex asked, walking closer.  
Tobin held it out to her.  
“Open it.” Tobin urged.  
Alex looked at the spongy stuff.  
“No, this pink stuff.” Alex asked, holding it up.  
Tobin smiled.  
“I’ve been to football games and your hair always seems to get in your face. It’s called pre wrap, and soccer players use it to make headbands. And I figured pink suited you.” Tobin explained.  
Alex frowned.  
“I love it, but we can’t wear this for games unless everyone has it.” Alex apologized.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“No biggie, you can use it for whenever.” Tobin replied.  
Alex smiled and began opening the gift, pulling off the wrapping to reveal a medium-sized box of fresh strawberries.  
“You didn’t have to.” Alex smiled.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“To keep you coming back.” The midfielder laughed.  
Alex shook her head and pulled the carrots from her lunch bag, tossing it over.  
“You know, my mom was asking me why I wanted extra carrots for lunch, and if she starts giving them to me nonstop, I’m killing you.” Alex threatened.  
Tobin laughed and bit a carrot stick.  
“Just save them for me. Treat me like your dog.” Tobin told her.  
Alex laughed.  
“You’re so weird.” The cheerleader pointed out.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“Not weird. Unique.” Tobin enforced the last word, smiling goofily.  
Alex bent down and took a carrot from the bag, throwing it back at Tobin’s face. The girl dodged it by a mere second and looked up at Alex with fake shock.   
“Oh, Alex, Alex, Alex,” Tobin tsked.  
The cheerleader looked around, acting like she hadn’t thrown it.  
“You’re dead.” Tobin deadpanned, grabbing a handful of carrots and throwing them at Alex.  
Alex shrieked as Tobin got up and started chasing her, shooting the carrots at her moving body.   
Tobin got her arms around the younger girl’s torso and the cheerleader squealed as she was tackled to the ground.  
Somewhere in the process, Alex’s body flipped, and Tobin landed on her stomach, putting their faces only centimeters apart.  
{Alex’s thoughts: Goddamn, her eyes are so brown and those glasses on her face are just- unf. Her skin is so smooth looking, too.}  
Alex suddenly realized she was staring way longer than appropriate for friends, and diverted her eyes, Tobin doing the same and both of them blushing while Tobin got up and helped Alex up after her, dusting each other off.   
The bell rang, once more ending their lunch time as things got “progressive”.  
“Well, uh, I’ll bring more carrots tomorrow.” Alex promised.  
Tobin nodded and the cheerleader grabbed her backpack, heading to the campus with butterflies in her stomach.  
{Alex’s thoughts: Oh my God, I’ve never felt that with Serv…}


	3. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short :/ But I'll elaborate

Alex skipped to her fifth period math class, smiling widely until she got through the door and Servando gave her a raised eyebrow and smirk.   
“What the fuck has you so happy?” Sarah asked, holding tightly to Servando.  
Alex cocked an eyebrow.  
“Why the fuck do you care?” Alex shot back.  
Sarah laughed.  
“I dunno, but you skip in here two days after your break up all happy go lucky and things get weird.” Sarah’s friend, Julianne, answered.  
Alex rolled her eyes.  
“I don’t need to fucking grieve over him. He’s an asshole and I’ve moved on.” Alex replied.  
Servando cocked an eyebrow back at Alex.  
“Move on all you want, slut.” Sarah teased.  
Servando laughed.  
“Look who’s talking, Miss ‘I’ve slept with the entire boys’ water polo team’.” Alex replied, cocking an eyebrow.  
Servando looked at Sarah expectantly.  
“At least I can get a man.” Sarah smirked.  
Servando looked to Alex again, as if watching a tennis match and looking back and forth amongst the players.  
Alex was silent, thinking of a comeback.  
“I bet you can’t find someone willing to date you in two weeks.” Sarah added.  
Alex raised an eyebrow at the mention of a bet.  
“And I bet I could do it.” Alex replied, thinking of how close her and Tobin had gotten in only a day.  
Sarah raised an eyebrow, nodding in approval.  
“Twenty bucks.” Sarah stated.  
Alex shook her head.  
“Fifty.” The cheerleader corrected.  
Sarah nodded and Servando kissed her on the cheek.  
"We need ground rules." Sarah replied.  
Alex nodded.  
"You must go on three dates at the least, and they have to be with the same person." Sarah set.  
Alex thought for a second before nodding.  
"And you can't sabotage them." Alex added.  
Sarah nodded this time, sticking out her hand.  
“It’s on.” Sarah stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex left math class that afternoon, knowing she had the rest of the day off due to the cancellation of cheerleading practice for the afternoon. The cheerleader knew who she was looking for and knew she’d be hard to find, which was why she was shocked when she basically ran over the girl.  
“Alex?” Tobin asked, getting off the ground.  
Alex laughed and nodded as Tobin helped her gather the books she had dropped on the linoleum floor, and Tobin pushed her glasses up further onto her nose.  
“What’s up?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shrugged.  
“I was just looking for you.” Alex replied honestly.  
Tobin nodded in approval and pushed her glasses up again. The cheerleader took in a deep breath and sighed.  
“Doyouwannagotothemoviestomorrownight?” Alex asked in one breath.  
Tobin frowned.  
“What?” she asked honestly.  
Alex sighed again.  
“Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow night?” Alex asked slower.  
Tobin had a half smile on her face as she thought.  
“Really?” Tobin asked.  
Alex nodded and Tobin’s smile broke into a full-on grin.  
“Yeah.” Tobin replied.  
Alex smiled and her nerves faded away.  
“Sweet. I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow.” Alex smiled.  
Tobin nodded.  
“Just text me for my address.” Tobin noted.  
Alex smiled and nodded, straightening her books in her arms and pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
“Text ya later.” Alex promised.  
Tobin nodded in understanding and pushed her glasses up her nose again, waving slightly as she turned and started walking towards the front doors of the hallway. Alex stood in the hallway, smiling as she watching Tobin walk away.  
The cheerleader immediately pulled out her phone and sent a text to Tobin.  
ALEX: told u I would text u :p  
A few seconds later, she got a reply.  
TOBIN: u just couldn’t resist me :P pick me up @ 5555 cherry lane  
Alex smiled at the text and tucked her phone in her pocket, skipping out to the parking lot and hopping in her car, smiling the whole way home.  
\-----   
The following night, Alex was standing outside Tobin’s door at 6:59, her fist hovering over the door as she waited for her phone’s clock to change to 7:00. When the digital numbers switched, Alex let her fist hit the door and it flew open immediately.  
“I thought you were never going to knock.” A boy said, opening the door.  
Alex raised an eyebrow at him. He looked about twelve, and Alex thought she had the wrong house until he smiled a smile that was almost identical to Tobin’s.  
“Tobin is still getting ready, so you should sit on the couch.” The boy suggested.  
Alex followed him into the house and he kicked the door closed, leading Alex past the staircase and to the living room, where the TV was going.  
“Is Tobin upstairs?” Alex asked.  
The boy nodded.  
“Must really like you, ‘cause she’s been up there a while. Even asked our sisters for help.” The boy commented.  
Alex blushed and watched as the kid collapsed onto the couch and started watching TV again.  
“Who are you?” Alex asked bluntly.  
The boy looked at her with an odd look.  
“Jeff. Tobin’s younger brother, age twelve.” The kid answered.  
Alex nodded and sat on the end of the couch furthest from Jeff.  
An awkward ten minutes passed before Tobin came running down the steps, missing the last two and almost face planting on the hardwood floor.  
“Woops.” She mumbled.  
Alex looked over and her breath caught in her throat at the sight.  
Tobin’s hair had been put into a lazy ponytail and she had her glasses on. The midfielder was sporting denim shorts than showed off her legs nicely, and a blue and white knitted sweater topped it all off.   
“Hi, Alex.” Tobin gushed.  
Alex smiled and two women came down the stairs after Tobin.  
“You must be Alex?” one girl asked.  
Alex nodded.  
“I’m Katie, Tobin’s oldest sister, and this is Perry, second oldest.” The woman greeted.  
Alex smiled at them and waved.  
“We should go if we want to make our reservations.” Tobin stated, fidgeting with her fingers.  
Alex nodded in agreement.  
“It was great meeting you all.” Alex smiled.  
The three of them nodded in agreement and Alex gently pushed Tobin out the door and to her car.  
“Sorry about them all.” Tobin said as soon as they were in the car.  
“Whatdya mean?” Alex asked innocently.  
“They can be embarrassing.” Tobin explained.  
“It’s cute.” Alex replied.  
Tobin shrugged and tied the laces of her Converse as Alex backed out of the driveway.  
“Did your parents go on a date night?” Alex asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
Tobin stopped in the motion of putting one bunny ear through the loop and cleared her throat.  
“Uh, yeah.” Tobin stammered.  
Alex raised an eyebrow and looked to Tobin, only to see the soccer player caught up in tying her shoe again.  
“I think you’ll like where I’m gonna take you.” Alex said, changing the subject.  
Tobin looked over, eyebrows raised.  
“Oh yeah?” she challenged.  
Alex nodded.  
“Wanna bet on it?” Tobin pushed.  
Alex nodded again.  
“I bet it’ll be another regular place to me.” Tobin stated.  
“I bet it won’t.” Alex replied.  
“Loser buys ice cream.” Tobin settled.  
Alex thought for a second before nodding.  
“Loser buys ice cream.” She agreed.  
Tobin smiled and stuck out her hand for Alex to shake. The cheerleader took it and the gave one quick shake before Tobin looked into Alex’s eyes.  
“You’re on.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tobin laughed as they walked down the pier, hands intertwined.  
“I didn’t think you’d actually win.” Tobin laughed.  
Alex smirked, licking from her mint chocolate chip ice cream cone and looking at Tobin.  
“I never lose.” She said factually.  
Tobin raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh really?” Tobin asked.  
Alex nodded.  
“We need to test that.” Tobin replied.  
Alex smiled.  
“Any time, any place.” Alex answered.  
Tobin took a lick of her chocolate ice cream and Alex laughed when the soccer player pulled the dessert away, revealing a spot of ice cream on the side of her mouth.   
“What?” Tobin asked when Alex started laughing.  
Alex shook her head and regained composure as she stuck her hand out, using a thumb to wipe away the ice cream.   
“It goes in your mouth.” Alex laughed.  
Tobin blushed and Alex wiped the ice cream onto a napkin, looking up to see Tobin watched her with a smile on her face.  
“You’re beautiful.” Tobin breathed.  
It was Alex’s turn to blush. Tobin smiled widely and their ice creams were forgotten as Tobin stepped a bit closer to Alex.  
“Thanks.” Alex muttered.  
Tobin shrugged and pushed her glasses further up her nose, looking into Alex’s eyes. Tobin took in a deep breath before closing the small gap between them and pressing her lips to Alex’s. The soccer player dropped her ice cream cone to the floor as Alex kissed back. A few seconds later, the two broke apart.  
Tobin, realizing what she had done, blushed and stepped back.  
“I wanna show you something.” Alex said.  
Tobin followed the cheerleader to the lighthouse, where they took a seat on the edge of the small, thirty foot cliff. It overlooked the ocean beautifully and the setting sun could be seen dropping below the horizon.  
“Somewhere the sun is just now poking out.” Tobin said in awe.  
Alex nodded and grabbed Tobin’s hand, smiling at the soccer player.  
“Your eyes remind me of Jersey.” Tobin stated.  
Alex raised an eyebrow.  
“I surfed there a lot, and the ocean was really blue.” Tobin explained.  
Alex nodded.  
“You still surf?” Alex asked.  
“Not since I moved here.”  
“Why?”  
Tobin froze and looked down the edge of the cliff as the waves crashed against the rocks. Alex noticed the change in mood and Tobin pulled her hand away, scratching the back of her neck.  
“You don’t have to tell me.” Alex whispered.  
“I’m sorry, Lex.” Tobin frowned.  
Alex smiled at the nickname and shrugged.  
“It’s not really my business, anyways.” Alex pointed out.  
“I’ll tell you someday.” Tobin promised.  
Alex smiled and nodded, taking Tobin’s hand within hers again. The cheerleader rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder and watched as the sun slowly dipped further and further.  
“It’s beautiful.” Alex breathed.  
Tobin nodded and continued to look out at the horizon, watching the surfers intently.  
Tobin’s phone started buzzing then, and the soccer player pulled it out, frowning at the text message.  
“Katie said Jeff wants to go to bed now.” Tobin announced.  
Alex cocked an eyebrow in confusion.  
“My sisters were always pretty busy with school and friends and my parents worked a lot, so it’s our thing where I make him tea and watch TV with him before he goes to bed.” Tobin explained.  
Alex smiled.  
“That’s cute.” She noted.  
Tobin shrugged.  
Alex stood up and helped Tobin up, too, and they headed back to Alex’s car, still holding hands. Alex took Tobin back safely and the two hugged awkwardly while Alex watched Tobin walk to the door.  
Jeff pulled it open and leapt into Tobin’s arms at Alex could hear her laugh, her heart pulling.   
Alex then felt her phone vibrate and took it out, the smile falling from her face.  
“Bet still on?” Sarah had typed.  
Alex sighed, running a hand through her hair and watching as Tobin entered her house, a huge smile on her face.  
“Yeah… Just finished date 1.” Alex answered, swallowing her guilt.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex walked into school the next day with her head drooped low. Sarah and Servando were making out by the corner and Alex squeezed her eyes shut to ignore it when she came into contact with a running person and was knocked to the floor.  
"I'm so sorry."   
Alex opened her eyes to meet Tobin's worried eyes.  
"No worries." Alex smiled.  
Tobin nodded and handed Alex her books before seeming to remember why she was running.  
"I gotta go- see you later!" Tobin called.  
Alex watched her run out of the gates and hop into her car, driving away.  
\---  
Tobin didn't show up in her classes that day, and Alex resisted the urge to drive to her house. But when Tobin didn't show up on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday of the next week, curiosity got the better of her and she was knocking on Tobin's door on Saturday. Mainly because she wanted to know what was going on, but also because Sarah offered her a one week extension due to Tobin's absences. And there was only a week left for two more dates.  
"Hi!"  
Perry opened the door and Alex smiled awkwardly.  
"Hi, is uh, is Tobin home?" Alex asked.

Perry nodded and motioned for Alex to come in. She then said that Jeffrey had been sick lately so Tobin was taking care of him per the boy's request. Perry lead Alex upstairs and opened Jeff's door to reveal Tobin watching him sleep.  
"p.  
"Alex?" Tobin asked, standing up.  
Alex smiled and accepted Tobin's hug while Perry left them.  
"How is he?" Alex asked.  
"Holding up."  
Alex nodded.  
"Let's go for a picnic." Alex suggested.  
Tobin raised an eyebrow.  
"I need to watch Jeff." Tobin replied.  
Alex put a hand to Tobin's lips, silencing her.  
"Perry can watch him. You've been cooped up in here for a week, Tob, get some fresh air." Alex offered.  
Tobin looked at Jeffrey for a long time before reluctantly agreeing and changing into "public worthy" clothes before the two went downstairs.  
"Call me if anything happens." Tobin made Perry promise.  
Tobin got into Alex's car and they drove to the nearest park. Alex spread out a blanket while Tobin carried the basket of food.  
The picnic went by quietly and ended with the two of them arguing over who got the last chocolate strawberry. Tobin suggested a race, and when Alex stood up, Tobin shoved the strawberry into her mouth. By the end of it, Tobin was periodically checking her phone and Alex got up.  
"I'll take you back now." Alex offered.  
Tobin smiled thankfully and gave Alex a kiss when they got back to her house before going to the door by herself. Alex slid out her phone carefully, sending another message to Sarah with guilt pulling at her.  
Date 2 done...  
Sarah sent back quickly.  
1 more and ur not a loser :P


	7. Chapter 7

Tobin didn't go to school for the whole next week, and was a ghost on Friday when she did show up.  Alex knew Jeffrey had been getting better but Tobin was starting to catch whatever he had and Alex could tell- the midfielder had small beads of sweat on her forehead and her eyes were dull.  But she wouldn't lose the bet.

"Tobin, wanna go to the movies tonight?" Alex asked during lunch.

Tobin raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I dunno, Lex, I don't feel well." Tobin mumbled.

Alex's smile fell.  They found their way to their table in the corner of the cafeteria and Alex asked Tobin again.

"I'm gonna go home after school, Alex- I don't feel well." Tobin repeated.

"But I wanna see a movie." Alex urged.

"Maybe tomorrow, baby." Tobin suggested.

Alex frowned.  The bet ended at midnight and she wasn't going to lose her dignity and a hundred dollars.  So, the cheerleader sighed.

"Then how about we hang out at my house tonight?" Alex offered.

Tobin shook her head again and held her head in her hands.

"I don't wanna get you sick, Alex." Tobin replied.

Alex scoffed.

"Just come over tonight- you won't get me sick!"

"Tomorrow, baby." Tobin urged.

"It has to be tonight!" Alex shouted.

Tobin raised an eyebrow and Alex's eyes widened when she realized her mistake.

"Why tonight?" Tobin asked.

Alex gulped and could feel all her fears coming back.

"No reason." Alex mumbled.

Tobin squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of nausea ran through her and she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

Tobin frowned and tried to shake the dizziness from her head, only making it worse.

"I'll talk to you later." Tobin muttered, hurrying out of the cafeteria.

Alex stayed frozen in her seat, looking to Servando's corner and Sarah packing her backpack and following the other girls out of the room.  The cheerleader slowly packed her stuff and headed to chemistry.

\---

Tobin had left the cafeteria and was in the bathroom, leaning over the sink and splashing water on her face. She felt unusually warm and uncomfortable, and her vision was slightly blurry.  There was noise outside and five of the cheerleaders walked in, freezing when they saw Tobin.

"Aw, Toby looks uncomfortable." Sarah mocked.

The other girls laughed and Tobin felt her stomach churn.

"Did she find out about what our little captain did to her?" Sarah asked.

Tobin shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Tobin asked.

"Alex didn't tell you about the bet?"

Tobin suddenly felt sicker and saliva was building in her mouth.

"Oops- I think we might have ruined it."

Tobin raised an eyebrow.

"What bet?" Tobin asked, voice wobbly.

Sarah chewed her lip.

"That Alex couldn't get 3 dates by midnight."

Tobin shook her head.

"I guess she owes me $50 now."

The words stuck in Tobin's mind, and she didn't know if she was going to throw up because of the ache in her stomach or betrayal from Alex.  

"I'm going to be sick." Tobin muttered.

"Aw don't let her do that to you." Sarah teased.

A second later, Tobin's lunch was on the tile floor and she was running from the bathroom and away from Sarah's taunting laughter, getting in her car and shakily dialing Perry's phone number.  The girl answered quickly.

"Can you drive me home? I'm in the car."

Perry was outside in minutes, helping Tobin lie down in the backseat and buckling a seat belt over her for the drive home.  When they got to the house, Katie helped Perry get Tobin inside and they laid her on her bed, placing a cold towel on the soccer player's forehead.  Tobin didn't have time to think about the bet Sarah mentioned before she was falling asleep from the medicine Katie gave her.

\---

Alex didn’t pay attention during chemistry during fifth period or Spanish during sixth.  Psychology during seventh wasn’t even going well, either, until Sarah walked in and gave Alex one long look.

“What did you do?” Alex hissed.

Sarah scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“She tossed her cookies on me- I did nothing.” Sarah replied.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“The truth was probably too much.” Sarah added.

Alex titled her head to the side.

“Ya know, it’s pretty sick you’d choose her.” Sarah continued.

Alex slammed her hand down on her desk.

“Don’t say that about her.” Alex warned.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

“I’m not saying anything bad about her- I’m saying it’s pretty low of you to bait her like that when she already has issues.”

Issues?

“What?” Alex asked.

Sarah knew she hit a spot.

“I said it’s low of you to bait her when she already has,”

“Issues?” Alex finished.

Sarah nodded.

“What issues?” Alex asked.

Sarah sighed loudly.

“Do you live under a rock?” the fellow cheerleader asked.

Alex shook her head.

"No one wanted her before you."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Tobin's mom and dad divorced and Tobin's mom took her to California for work.  But when they got here, Tobin's mom found some new guy and ran off with him, giving Tobin up for adoption."

Alex nodded.

"Tobin was passed from family to family in foster care, and no one wanted her officially.  And apparently Daddy Heath had left when Katie turned 18."

Sarah made sure Alex was still with her.

"Katie knew Tobin had been taken so she went to find her mom, not knowing she was gone.  It didn't take long to find Tobin, and here we are today."

"How does that give Tobin issues?" Alex asked.

Sarah sighed.

"No one wanted Tobin because of a mental disorder- her siblings at one point couldn't even handle her and almost gave her away again."

"Why didn't they?"

"Jeff wouldn't let them."

Alex frowned.

"Is that why they're so close?"

"When Tobin was little, her brain was slower than others and she acted out at times.  Jeff liked it because she acted like him without it being faked and she was the only person Jeff had."

"Tobin required extra attention and her sisters didn't know how to deal with it- so she went to a special school.  It required her to be isolated for long periods of time and it obviously didn't help."

Alex was confused at this point.

"Over time, Tobin developed small ticks and as the disorder faded, depression took over.  She didn't know why people didn't want her or wouldn't accept her, so she built walls around herself."

"She shut everyone out, even those who cared about her, and she wouldn't let anyone in."

Sarah sounded distant now.

"Katie and Perry still put up with her, but she's learned to tone down her behavior at times, and they've matured so they know how to handle her.  They're the only people who can manage her, though, when the pills aren't working."

"Pills?" Alex questioned.

Sarah nodded.

"The behavior pills keep Tobin in check for up to ten hours, but she's only allowed one a day."

Alex nodded before a thought crossed a thought crossed her mind.

“How do you know all of this?” Alex asked.

Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head softly, her head dropping slightly.

“Because we were best friends.” Sarah whispered.


End file.
